Momma Bats do you love me?
by corticarte apa lagranges
Summary: First DC fanfic please review.What happens when Bat woman surprisingly goes on vacation for a while with the Bat clan and returns to formally adopt Conner as her son. After living with Brianna Conner becomes a whole new person for the better and an even better hero but does Clark have any right to be jealous and why does Wonder Woman wanna keep him from Brianna. Female Bruce. XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own anything except the plot of the story**. **Please review this is my first DC fan fiction let me know what you think.**

* * *

No one's P.O.V

To say it was a good day at the Watch Tower was an understatement. A historical moment was taking place that would be remembered for generations. The Hero's and Heroine's were all practically party in different locations of the watch tower but weren't neglecting their heroic duties.

Yes to day was the day Batwoman would be going on a long two weeks vacation. To say it was shocking was also an understatement when she had told the original league members of her plan during a board meeting the only word that could describe their reactions was chaos. Flash had fainted out of his seat, Shayera was quick to whip out her mace and threaten Batwoman.

'_You must be pretty stupid think we'd believe that crap, now where's the real Bat woman?' she asked._

Hal Jordan had practical screamed bloody murder gripping his hair tightly while slamming his head repeatedly against the meeting table chanting _'we're all gonna die!' _

Batwoman and vacation were two words that shouldn't even belong in the same sentence. _  
_

Believing it was the end of the world he quickly ran out the room screaming for the entire watch tower to hear it was the end of the world. '_It's over It's all over. Everyone quick to the emergency safety bunkers, Save the food!, Restock the toilet the paper'!_

Aqua man followed Hal's example and was quietly kneeling in a corner praying in Alantian to be spared hoping and praying that it really wasn't the end.

Wonder Woman had sat dumb founded in her seat not moving and inch a gun could have been pointed at her head and she would have never noticed.

Superman when hearing the news had ran straight the wall leaving a man shape hole in it, not even using the door rushing to the Monitor room looking for any sign of trouble, natural disaster, missile crisis, Global warming! ANYTHING! Was this it? Had Hell finally frozen over. Dropping to is knees when realizing that nothing was wrong no natural balance scale had been tipped.

The Earth wasn't cracked in two, no alien invasion, what next? Was Luthor going to confess his undying love for him claiming all his previous attacks on his life was just him playing hard to get? He could even still hear Hal screaming and running down the hall as other league members chased the Green Lantern in hopes of calming him down.

Superman would sooner believe that The Joker was currently dressing in drag and doing the hula.

**Elsewhere**:

Achhooo! sniffing his noes the Joker quickly gave a look around his lair he could have sworn he herd someone call his name shrugging his shoulders he went back to his game of Candy Crush on his phone.

**Watch Tower.**

The only one who was even remotely calm was J'onn but even the Martian was questioning Batwoman's state of mind calmly speaking over Shayera's yelling asking if she was OK and that she should go see a doctor or allow him a peak into her mind for safety reasons. The Watch Tower was in chaos.

When every had calmed down mostly Hal who had to put down for a "nap" The Flash was splashed with ice and water from his own nap on the meeting room floor.

Brianna Wayne now had even more doubts about going on vacation if this how the leaders of the Justice League acted by just the thought of her going on vacation. In truth it was her best friend Toni's AKA Ironman idea with the help of Alfred's power of persuasion it was decided that she Dick, Tim, and Jason would be going on what Dick called a Bat clan vacation. Barbra AKA Batgirl was invited but couldn't make the trip.

Brianna was actually dare we say excited about this vacation lord knows she needed it but the question of who was going to defend Gotham city was her main priority. If Batwoman left Gotham city to fend for itself for two weeks there wouldn't be a city to return to.

Another thing that still bothered Brianna was the care take of Conner Kent at Mount Justice. Brianna could admit that she held a small spot of sympathy for him. Raising three boys made her soft on the inside and the fact that Conner had no one to take care and mentor him made her worry.

Lord knows she couldn't ask Clark who was hell bent on keeping as far away from Conner as possible one of these days she was castrate him and force him to man up to what was obviously his responsibility. He didn't need to be his father but he did need to be looking after him, a clone of Clark with half his powers walking around unsupervised with no moral or basic understanding of the world around him spelled trouble.

Brianna was currently standing in front six other league members in the monitor room explaining on how to take care of Gotham and her usual lecture of them to only call her in extreme emergencies if they couldn't handle her being gone for two week and she was called back into the tower they would never live it down from her.

Flash was currently burning a hole in the metal flooring with his continues bouncing in one place he was excited too excited and he wasn't even the one going on vacation. Two whole weeks without the Bats was pure heaven nearly every one in the tower was counting the minutes she was leaving you would think it was new year.

Before Brianna could snap at the Flash to sit still a voice and faced popped onto the monitor

" Bri Bri I knew I'd catch you working, leaving the Tower all ready their all big boys and girls they'll be fine, at least tell me you've finished packing?"She asked

The person talking was none other than Toni Stark AKA Ironman. Of course calling Brianna's cellphone to tell her all this was to easy for a genius like her, no she just had to hack into the Watch tower computer and make her presence know to the other members.

"Toni what did I say about hacking into the Watchtower computer"she gritted out

"... To always... Never do it!"she answered finally remembering what Brianna had told.

Brianna wanted to face palm but doing that would ruin her entire reputation as the Bad Ass and Anti hero of the league.

Looking at her old time friend she couldn't help but smile making sure the others couldn't see with her backed turned to them. She could easily see that her friend was in her lab by the numerous Ironman suits lined up behind her most likely contacting her from her own computer.

Brianna and Toni had been friends for years and knew just how to push each others buttons Toni knew she hated being called Bri Bri and being called that would certainly raise questions among the founding members.

*sigh*"Toni what is actually reasoned you called me"She gritted out.

" I wanted to know what our schedule was for the vacation" She answered giving her a cheeky smile.

" I told you already we're flying the private jet and spending the first week at an exclusive spa in Greece then on Friday afternoon we're flying to Italy for the Dolce and Gabbbana Fashion show and spending the rest of our time in Paris for the Vera Wang fashion show" answering her question.

As the two friends continued talking about their plans for the trip ignoring the other Justice League members.

The other members couldn't help but listen in interest and slight jealousy. Their secret identities couldn't even afford first class on a plane let alone a private jet. The only one who could afford such tings and lavished trips other then Brianna was Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow. At least the knew that Brianna wasn't going to be sleeping near her com link hoping for them to call her. She'd be miles away from the Batcave and The Watchtower.

The founding members were startled by Toni's sudden appearance as they looked at the fellow hero. Long brown nearly black hair put up into a messy bun, hazel eyes while she wore a very low cut purple V neck as her breasts cradled the glowing Arc reactor.

The friends quickly finished their conversation as they said their good byes Toni threw a knowing look to Clark with a wink. Clark had no idea what it meant as the face disappeared and he tried to focus in on what Brianna was saying.

"... Do you understand Superman?"

"HUh" he was his smart answer.

"I said do you understand Clark!?"she asked him again.

" huh? Oh yea sure, sure" he answered

All he got back was the famous Bat glare with a look that said _'I know you weren't paying attention stupid'_

"If that's all then I'll be leaving now, don't call unless it's absolutely important."she told them making her way to the zeta tubes as loud good byes were thrown at her.

_'Bye'_

_'Don't come back'_

_'Take as long as you need'_

_'You'v earned it' _

_'Don't hurry back'_

_We'll be find'_

Without even turning back she went to zeta tubes and left.

So... Bri Bri? questioned Hal.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own anything wish I did but I don't please review and a happy 4th of July to everyone out there celebrating I know Superman and Captain America would be pissed if I didn't update today. If you don't like don't read.**

* * *

No one's P.O.V

It had been exactly two days since Batwoman had gone on vacation and things were going well and by going well I'm mean half the Justice League was going crazy. The younger and newer members apparently thought the watch tower was party central without Batwoman to stop them, although they stilled listened to the original members when told they weren't on their best behavior.

Some members even thought that this was their chance to prove themselves to be better Hero's and went on missions they weren't ready for, causing major problems and damages. But the main problem at hand was current magician's gang who had robbed a bank and committed several high risk crimes and the league couldn't track their next move or gain any leads.

It was moments like this where Batwoman's workaholic tendencies came in handy. J'onn had suggested on calling Batwoman for assistance but calling would mean swallowing up their pride and their pride was too big to swallow in Hal's words.

As Superman finished his monitor room shift as he walked down the halls to reach the transporter he couldn't help but think on what Brianna was doing. His mind had been drawn to her many times since her leaving and he knew exactly why.

He had long ago accepted his feelings for her along with the fact that they could never be together. He knew where Brianna stood when it came to relationships in the work place and considering their profession the stakes were even higher. But that didn't mean he couldn't dream about it.

He often thought of her soft silky black hair and what it would be like to touch it, her sapphire eyes behind the white hoods on her cowl and how beautiful they would look if they were smiling at him instead of scowling as they always did and even then she was still beautiful.

After beaming down to Metropolis it was nine o'clock at night he quickly found a small dark alley to change his clothes finally change he scooped the area making sure no one saw him he began his trek home his mind still on Brianna. He had tried to find room in his heart to love Lois instead to lessen the pain, but couldn't his heart and soul only loved and wanted Brianna besides it wasn't as if Lois would notice him as Clark Kent the only one she had eyes for was Superman. It really sucked to be competing and losing to himself or at least an alter ego of him.

Brianna was beautiful no matter what angel you looked at it. From her head to her toes he would gladly worship every part of her body. Making sure to keep his thoughts in check till he reached home he noted the sudden tightness and restraint in his boxers.

Reaching his apartment he quickly got on the elevator and waited for his floor. Finally reaching his home he quickly made his way to door and rushed inside. He was so glad he finished his news article earlier at work so he didn't have to bring work home with him again.

Loosening his tie and stripping himself of all clothing before stepping onto the warm spray of shower he thought of all his favorite things about Brianna he loved that sexy smirk she gave to the camera when modeling for magazine covers not that he kept every issue she was ever featured in under his bed no that would be creepy.

_**M rated if you are under16 pass until you see the**_ **STOP. Read at your own risk**

Grabbing the bar of soap he ran his hands over his body closing his eyes. As he let his imagination run free on how these weren't his hands they were Brianna's as they slowly made their lower down the front of his body as he thought Brianna in the Bat suit and how delicious her ass looked in the tight leather.

He always found himself peeking under the cape when no one was looking to catch a glimpse of her sweet toned ass.

He continued to fantasize of Brianna as his soap filled hands reached their destination of his twelve inch cock standing at attention as he began to pump himself eyes sealed such shut as grabbed his balls gently playing with them as he imagined Brianna doing the same.

Being an alien did have its perks involving certain situations meaning he was bigger than the average man as he pumped his large manhood smearing pre-cum over the leaking tip, squeezing his balls as the pressure soon began to build up. Imagining Brianna as she swallowed his cock into her he cried out her name in completion.

"Brianna!"

Reaching heaven he quickly came back down to earth as he slumped against the shower wall his once erratic breathing slowing down as cum dripped from his cock and hands most of it on the shower wall. Calming his fast beating heart he finished his shower as he got ready for bed he noted the time

_**STOP! M rated ends here.**_

"12 o'clock!" his mouth agape as he checked to see if it was really the correct time had really spent three whole hours in the bathroom thinking of Brianna. Realizing he still had to go to work he hoped into bed and fell asleep his mind on Batwoman and if she was OK and enjoying her vacation.

**: An Ocean away in a different time zone at a private Spa in Greece:**

"Oh God"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Don't Stop"

"Ahhh!" Brianna moaned as she slumped back down on the massage table, as a male masiouse gave her the deep tissue treatment while putting hot rocks on her back.

This vacation was definitely worth two days here and she never felt like leaving ever again

"Midas you definitely have the golden touch" complimenting the man as she sat up removing revealing herself in a black Gucci bikini.

"That'll be all"

Giving the handsome man a 100 dollar tip, nodding his head giving her charming smile she watched him walk off. Hopping off the table she slipped on her black wedges and placed her Gucci Sunglasses over her eyes as she grabbed her Prada bag from a nearby table making her way to the pool knowing that's where she'd find all of her kids along with Toni and Alfred.

As she reached the pool side a child's voice called out to her.

"Mommy!" screamed the happy child as he ran to her arms open wide as she bent down meeting his height she easily caught him. The child was no older than four years old as he nuzzled his head and cheeks into her neck and free patrons who saw this gave an audible _'awww.'_

"And how is my baby bird doing this fine day?"She questioned her youngest son Tim.

The two shared a small conversation about his day as she made her way back to the corner of the pool side where Alfred was waiting drinks for her and the others in hand. Even on vacation he still worked, both Dick and Jason were already in pool playing with other teenagers their age. Toni had already saved them a table a good splash zone distance from the pool drinking a martini.

Stopping to stand in front of Toni she handed Tim to his brother in the pool for swim practice before speaking to her.

"Isn't a little bit early for alcohol Toni?" she questioned.

"It's five o'clock somewhere"

"Well its 1 o'clock here" she told her friend snatching the martini out of her hand before ordering two tropical fruit smoothies as a substitute for her friends obvious addiction.

"Aww you do care" Toni joked as the two began to playfully push each other.

"Shut up"

As the two women received their drinks the two chatted quietly as they watched over the kids mainly Tim considering he was four and Dick was 16 and Jason was 12.

"Enjoying yourself right? Told you this vacation was a good idea, I'm so smart" Toni asked.

"Yeah, Yeah you were right for once, this vacation is doing wonders for me" She answered.

It in fact was he once pale skin and bags under her eyes where gone and replaced with healthy sun kissed tan and shimmering blue eyes. She had gotten more than three hours of sleep and the battle scars from numerous fights had disappeared leaving well polished untouched skin. And with Midas's help he stopped all muscle sores and finally got that crick out of her neck.

"So what do have planned for the rest of the day?" questioning her friend sipping her smoothie.

"Well I'm getting my hair styled today a mani-pedi and a mineral bath before shopping in town, plus I heard there's a restaurant in town with great lobster I'm taking the boys, you wanna come?"

"Would you go anywhere without me?" She asked.

"Maybe" finishing her smoothie placing it on the table she called the boys to get out the pool and get their things as she pick up Tim and adjusted him on her hip.

"That hurts me Bri it really does" feigning a hurt look on her face placing and hand over her heart as the group made their way back into the hotel.

* * *

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates I just got a new phone and was completely distracted for a number of days hope you all enjoy this chapter with a sneak peek into the mind of Conner Kent.**

* * *

No one's P.O.V  
**7:00pm at the Watchtower**

It has been another two days in the Watchtower since Batwoman's leaving and things had quieted down for the most part.

As the now six head league members sat in the usual meeting room discussing major problems it would be the first time without Batwoman since her official membership. The younger hero's who were still partying and getting drunk due to Batwoman's absence were quickly threatened by Shayera if they didn't sober up and get serious.

All was well in Batwoman's fair city the remaining league members made sure of that. It also helped that Toni and Brianna had built a robotic Batwoman stand in for emergencies. The stand was being controlled and monitored by JARVIS all the way from New York since Brianna didn't trust the league enough to even control a stand in of her.

The stand in help draw a solid line between Batwoman and Brianna Wayne anyone that suspected that Brianna Wayne was Batwoman was quickly thrown of track since the press had quickly announced her going abroad in the Gotham Gazette while the stand in remained in the Gotham city as its ever present dark knight. The league still kept a close eye on the stand in to make sure it didn't get destroyed in a fight or an explosion raising many questions among the press and Gotham's villains.

The Flash was apparently very into celebrity magazine info's since he kept bringing in the newest ones that featured Brianna specifically, the most current magazine held a front post picture with Brianna and her whole family featured in the photo even Alfred was caught in the picture.

The picture showed Brianna walking out of sea food restaurant in Greece as she juggled Tim on her hip while Dick and Jason flanked her left and right with Alfred lagging behind them they all smiled for the camera Jason throwing up the peace sign. They were all dressed casually but the designer labels on their clothing could be seen, the family has simply gone out to dinner that night enjoy the calmness with Greece even with the paparazzi following them half the time.

Staring at the picture for longer then what was necessary he stared mostly at the smiling Brianna although she shades on he could feel her staring into his soul. Clark was inwardly cursing at himself for not buying this issue sooner, and not because he was totally obsessed with Brianna no that would be creepy even for Superman he just likes to have something to read on hand, you never know when you'll need the 2010 issue of the Gotham Gazette from four years ago featuring Brianna at the opening of her new fashion line 'Devil's Kiss' nope not creepy at all.

Excusing himself from the room he quickly went to the teleporter beaming down to Earth hoping to catch the last copies of the newly sold magazine before they sold out.

…**.At mount Justice….**

Sitting in his room at mount justice staring at the ceiling for two hours could only be described as one thing BORING! Conner honestly felt like his head was going to explode. Figuring he could always watch T.V he made his way out of his room to the living room Wolf following his master obediently walked beside him.

Entering the room plopping down on the couch it was deafly quite throughout the base as everyone was out doing something even a corpse at a funeral made more noise than emptiness of the base.

Wally was on a date with Artemis, M'gann was hanging out with her uncle, Aqualad was in Antlantis, while Dick was doing some sort special training with Batwoman leaving Conner by himself with Wolf as the exception. **A/N: The Young Justice team don't know that Dick is Brianna Wayne's son or he's rich or Brianna's Batwoman. **Reaching for the remote he turned on the T.V on while mindlessly petting Wolf for comfort.

Flipping through the channels not looking for anything in particular Conner stopped at the animal channel he watched closely as the mother lion protected three of her cubs from any threat intimidating to an outsider but licking and purring at the faces of her cubs in a show of affection. **P.S remind you of anyone *wink* *wink*.**

Watching the interaction Conner felt a strange feeling build up in his chest he quickly recognized this feeling it was the feeling he got when Superman ignored him with days on end, when everyone was out with their mentors leaving him with only Wolf and his thoughts for company and the feeling got when he once saw Batwoman hug Nightwing.

They had just accomplished a recent missions although they had won Nightwing was the most hurt putting himself in the line of danger for the sake of the mission. Once getting his wounds looked at Batwoman had slid into the room to talk to him, Connor had hid outside the medical room door with a crack open giving him enough view, when she thought they were finally alone she hugged Nightwing to breast protectively much the lioness he just watched.

After watching what was to be a private moment he suddenly got the feeling that he shouldn't be there before quickly running down the hall and locking himself in his room. It d taken two hours of convincing with _'Are you OK's'_ and '_what's wrong?' _from the team before he came out of his room never giving them an explanation.

Something had awoken in him that night something he still couldn't understand Conner often imagined himself on the other end of Batwoman's hug and what it would feel like. He often watched teen T.V sitcoms that involved teenagers his age whose only problems were finding dates in time for prom.

Conner wondered what it would be like if his life was like that with real parents that paid attention to him and worried for his safety the main parent of his choosing had always led to Batwoman.

Conner felt or at least wanted a special connection to her much like the one she has with Dick. She had always been look out for him in any sort of way, like when Dick had accidently let it slip that Batwoman had talked to Superman for him in hopes of them talking and forming some sort of bond or when he sometimes found a bag of new clothes in his size in his room on his bed the color schemes were always the same dark red or black or sometimes brown. The only sign that even showed it came from Batwoman was the ever present Bat signal in front of the bag.

Getting tired of watching T.V he didn't bother looking for dinner as he half dragged himself to his room closing the door behind him hopefully things will get better soon.

…**..At a private spa in Greece…. 3:00pm **

Looking around her hotel room from her spot on the couch Brianna couldn't help but get a dreadful feeling in her chest placing a hand over her heart it was usual the feeling she got when Dick, Jason and Tim were in danger. Dick had often joked that her Momma Bat senses were tingling and some poor child most likely needed saving.

Of course over looking his jokes Brianna had learned to trust this feeling it was feeling that brought Dick to her just after his parents died that night at the circus and what brought he to Jason and Tim making her family bigger filling the empty void in the Wayne mansion.

Sensing his master agitation and slight disturbance Ace the Wayne family's Great Dane lifted its head from her lap and looked up at her with curious eyes. Petting his head for reassurance that she was alright Brianna knew for a feeling that something was wrong with Conner be it emotionally or physically a thousand miles and an ocean away she knew something was wrong.

Making note to call her lawyer later on adoption papers she knew it was going to pretty hard to adopt a kid with no social background what so ever or even a birth certificate but he would be worth it in the end they all were.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: welcome back to 'Momma Bats do you love me?' hope you all enjoy this chapter you're reviews mean so much. P.S why Diana gets catty over Batwoman. i own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

No One's P.O.V

**: At the Watchtower 8:00pm:**

It was another night at the watchtower or so it would seem the six leagues were all on edge as they sat in the in the meeting room no one dared to speak everyone already knowing where the others stood. The members were divided equally on either side of the table Martian Manhunter, Hawk girl and Superman on the right with Wonder Woman, The Flash and Green Lantern on the left. There was only one empty seat at the head of the table it was Batwoman's, the empty seat seemed to mock both sides of the table for different reasons

Clark deciding to cut through the silence stating his opinion on the matter at hand once more "We should just call her already it's only chose we have."

"There is no shame in asking for assistance. Brianna has left a prepared number for us in these types of emergencies" J'onn spoke Shayera nodding her head in agreement.

The other league members thought otherwise

"No offense J'onn but I don't think we're talking about the same Batwoman here this is the Batwoman that had readied plans to KILL US!" Hal countered shouting.

"Those plans were only made to neutralize and you know it, besides stop trying to change the subject" Clark defended, sure he had been pretty peeved off when he found out about Batwomans back-up plan but when he had cooled down and thought about it he understood why she did it. As the only human on a fully powered team she had every right to have defenses in case one of them ever turned on her and the league.

"I can't believe your still defending her about that Clark" spoke Diana her arms crossed over chest as her face twisted in obvious disagreement.

Diana would never admit it out loud but she had always been a little jealous of Batwoman, although she was a vigilante that followed no one's rules but her own people seemed to respect her, look up to her, and even found her attractive without having to see her face.

Before Batwoman it was an un announced vote that Wonder Woman was the league's golden girl, she was smart, strong, brave and beautiful but the minute Batwoman joined the league many questioned that.

Diana remembered the conversation she had heard after two months of having Batwoman join the league. Batwoman had been the only thing the hero's talked about, she had been walking down the hall to the monitor room for her shift when she heard a couple of hero's all male to be exact talking about Batwoman.

*Flashback*

_Walking down the long hallway Wonder Woman made her way to the monitor room. Before heading into the room she heard hushed voices around the corner talking, sneaking over hiding her presence she listened in on the conversation. _

'_Dude who's hotter Batwoman or Wonder Woman? The first man asked his back turned to her_

'_Dude that's easy Batwoman all the way' answered his companion agreements were heard among the small group_

'_Yeah'_

'_Totally'_

'_I don't know I think I prefer Wonder Woman' spoke another male hero he was obviously new to the hero business and was the youngest of the group._

_Answering again it was the same man that chose Brianna over her. _

'_What? Dude, I mean sure she's cute in a high school crush or college sort of way but this is 'The Batwoman' he gestured with his hands. _

'_We're talking about a 'real woman' who's not afraid to step away from the missionary position.'_

'_But you've never seen her face' he replied _

'_Dude with a body like that her face is bound to be beautiful especially in that tight black leather' licking his lips sensually the man palmed his hands together no doubt imaging a sexual fantasy involving the cape crusader._

'_Now that's my kind of woman a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets, you know what I'm saying?'_

_The hallway was soon filled with sexual jeers and wolf whistles _

'_A woman who willingly dresses in that much leather must be on that kinky sh*t _

'_She can light my signal any day' another man joked. _

_Creeping away from the conversation she made her way back to the monitor room not even noticing The Flash when he spoke to her._

_*Flashback end*_

Something in her had changed that day, now when anything involved Batwoman she would either ignore it or try to one up her accepting an un announced rivalry. If any emergencies came up involving a major crisis she would always assume the role as the leader and state her theories about the threat only to have her plans be shot down by Batwoman who would always figure out the case before anyone else and had a readied plan leaving no room for argument.

Common villains feared her and the villains that were ballsy enough like the Joker, to take her on learned to fear her Batwoman was someone who should never be taken lightly many wished to follow in her own footsteps. Proof to that statement was the number of readied sidekicks she seemed to have after one had learned to spread its wings, another thing Batwoman was famous for was the most number of sidekicks in hero history.

There seem to be no way to win against Batwoman but that certainly didn't stop Diana, the plans to have her killed was the last straw Wonder Woman would find a way to beat Batwoman if it was the last thing she did.

Listening back in on the conversation she watched as the Flash tried to take away the com link from Superman's iron grip, sure he was as fast as Superman but that didn't mean he was as strong as him.

"Dude don't do it were fine without her" Barry said his voice slightly muffled with Superman's palm squished on his face, Barry's arms were stretched out as he tried to get back the com link while Clark was doing his best to keep the speedster at arm's length as he held the communicator high above his head out of Barry's reach.

Hal and Shayera looked ready to get into a serious fight as Hal's ring glowed brightly and Shayera fired up her mace. J'onn and Diana seemed to be in a heated argument looking over the head league members if anyone had walked in it would have been amusing considering the defenders of earth were fighting like children.

Diana having a plan go through her head she looked ready to pounce on Clark for the communicator before she could she found herself tackled by Shayera the two rolling on the ground as the both tried to top the other. Realizing what was happening 'The Flash' and Hal rushed over to pull the two heroines apart.

Finally getting his chance Clark quickly dialed the number as he waited for Brianna to pick up Clark could feel his excitement building up. It had been long too long in fact since her heard her voice and the magazines photos of her weren't doing anymore he wanted- no **needed **to see her or at least have the feeling of her being close by.

While he was stuck in his little musing he didn't notice Diana and Shayera being pulled apart and held back by J'onn and Hal leaving Barry with an open shot at Superman. Jumping into the air ready to take on Superman before Barry could even touch a hair on Clark's hair he was pulled down by a green tentacle J'onn's to be exact as he was in the same position as his two subordinates held and tied down by J'onn limbs Clark hoped Brianna would pick up soon knowing they couldn't be held back forever.

…**Private Spa and Hotel in Greece 1:00am… **

Sleeping soundly on her bed Brianna was awoken by a constant beeping noise coming from her suitcase. Quickly wiping the sleep from her eyes Brianna recognized the sound, slipping out of bed she moved stealthy across the room to the closet where her suitcase was packed. She prayed her youngest baby Tim wouldn't wake up from sleep, considering they were sharing the same bed she was grateful the noise hadn't woken him.

Once retrieving her communicator she stepped into the bathroom the door closing behind her.

Answering the com link she was met with Clark's voice.

"Brianna thank god I thought you'd never pickup" he told her, he was honestly a little worried when she didn't pick the first few seconds thinking something must have happen to her.

"This better be good Clark"

"No it is trust-"

Cutting him off she spoke again "I mean it someone better be dead or on the brink of it"

"Well it's not **that **serious but-

"I'm hanging up"

"_Yes! Please do"_

"Was that Barry?" she questioned

In truth it was Barry that had shouted his opinion hoping his voice was loud enough for Brianna to hear him. J'onn's tentacle quickly slapped over Barry's mouth to keep him from saying anything else. They didn't have much time since Diana, Barry and Hal were once again putting up a fight J'onn struggling to hold them down.

"Look that doesn't matter right now the truth is we got a problem and need your advice. See there thi-

"Let me guess a gang of criminal magicians robbed a bank in Paris without leaving their performance stage in front of a live audience" she deadpanned. **P.S* SPECIAL CHALLENGE*. Can anyone guess what movie this is from leave your answer in the review.**

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"There is such a thing called **the News** Clark and it's all over Youtube"

"Anyway we don't know how they did it and what their next move will be any suggestions?"

"You do know that if I help you guys with this you'll never live this down from me." She stated

"We're willing to risk it" he countered.

"Good, first things first the magicians didn't rob the bank." She stated her sitting on top of the sink counter looking over her nails knowing Clark was slow on the take off and she'd have to explain it step by step.

"But they took the money how could they have not-

"I said they didn't rob 'the bank' I didn't say they haven't taken the money.

They bank must have been transporting newly printed bills to the bank. Taking out he guards must have been easy taking the real money with them and leaving fake ones in place at the bank. Once the fault was sealed with the fake money, a timer goes off setting the fake flash card money a flame leaves no smoke or evidence except for the playing card and the show ticket by the time the bank reopens the money looks to have been stolen all in the correct matter of time.

Finishing her conclusion she was met with complete silence on the other end of the com link.

**Back at the Watchtower**

Nothing, Nothing but complete stillness in the meeting room as each member tried to process what had been said. Superman had set the com link to speaker so the whole league could hear her theory. The Flash, Diana and Hal had stopped struggling completely still as statues in J'onn jold and even 'he' was amazed.

Each member was left slack jaw as Brianna cracked the case an ocean away in a different time zone.

They couldn't believe it but everything she said made complete sense on how they had did it. When they had first been faced with the conflict they decided on pushing it aside as the regular magic the usual faced. They had first called on Zatana and Dr. Fate for back up only to be told that they had sense no form of magic in the area what so ever and the French bank cameras showed no one going in or out of the vault no one had even fiddle with the tape leaving the Justice league all the more confused.

They had called on every detective they knew within the league and not even the smartest of the group such as Question knew the answer. Brianna had been their all or nothing shot in the dark and she had figured it out without having to leave her hotel.

* **Back in Greece***

Still met with silence on the other end of the com link Brianna had opened her mouth to speak once more only to cut off by a tentative knocking on the bathroom door.

"Mama?"

Recognizing the voice at the door she quickly ended her conversation or lack of it.

"Check under the stage of the performance that it took place in you'll find all the evidence you need" she then ended the call not bothering to wait for a response.

Opening the door Brianna's heart melted. Greeting her at the door was her young son Tim dressed in his soft black footie pajamas the front showing the bat signal on it as he held a stuffed elephant close to him.

"I'm sorry Tim did I wake you?" she cooed softly.

Nodding his head he stretched his arms up to her wordlessly asking to be carried.

Bending down to pick him she cradled him to her chest as she gently nuzzled his black curls as she carried him back to bed. The two then made themselves comfortable in the satin sheets as they drifted off to sleep once again.

**Watchtower**

Even still after hanging up no moved as Barry spoke up over the silence.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**please review and be sure to leave your answer on what movie the crime scene took place in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot. Your reviews mean so much they make me update faster. Congratulations to "**_McCoy's Secret lover"_** for being the first to answer in last chapter's special movie challenge. And of course a free cookie,to all those who tried and answered in the special challenge.**

**1****st**** place:**_ McCoy's Secret lover_

**2****nd**** place: **_Crazy by Insane _

**3****rd**** place: **_ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld_

* * *

…**.At the Watchtower 5:00pm….**

No Ones P.O.V

It's been three days seen they had contacted Brianna and once again the Justice League were about to embark on what could be the greatest mistake of their lives.

"Seriously we're really going to bring her back to the tower while she's on vacation? Just like that? I mean why can't, she just give us the information over the com link like last time" exclaimed Barry his arms crossed over his chest in obvious disagreement.

"I'm sorry Flash but even if she did give us the information, Batwomans the only one who knows how to find these guys and figure out what their plan is" answered Clark.

After recovering from shock that night the league had quickly looked into Batwomans deduction and found that she was right. When looking under the performance stage of the Four Horsemen in Las Vegas they found an exact replica of the French bank that was stolen from.

And after spending three days looking for the said criminals they once again came up with nothing leaving them with the only chose of tracking them down by the monitor room satellite. J'onn had did his best to find them but came up short as well, the only who knew how to work the monitor room better then J'onn was Brianna.

"Look guys she only be here for two-five minutes tops if anything she'll find them in no time. Besides it wasn't easy getting her up here" Clark admitted as a tired look appeared on his face.

As much he loved Brianna and anything involving her, when on the phone with her he had been subjected to 30 minutes of pure hell. The league had to allow her a life time supply of full bragging rights if the issue was ever brought up and used in a disagreement, Flash would be kicked out of any meeting for the next month if he so much as made one joke about her and Clark had promised to be her slave for a day and she could choose when and how to use it.

Flash getting tired of the dead end conversation left the monitor room in search of snack as the others waited on Brianna's arrival since Clark's phone call. The only other member that wasn't in the room was Shayera for the reason that she was going to beam Brianna up with the teleporter from her requested location.

Leaning against a nearby monitor Hal decided to speak up "Ok sure I get that part but what don't get is why she needs the hallway to be cleared for when she gets here and leaves."

That was another arrangement Superman had agreed to, he seemed to agree with anything she said without complaint or argument.

…**With Shayera…**

Leaning on the room wall waiting for Brianna Shayera thought closely on how she had gotten picked.

When the choosing of who was going to get Batwoman came around Shayera had asked do it. She honestly didn't mind considering she and Brianna were actually close friends. Having been saved by Batwoman on a duo mission with Brianna and herself not too long ago the two had become close friends trading fighting styles and even fashion tips.

Shayera soon heard an incoming transmission on her com link answering she was met with Brianna voice asking for a pick up. Making sure that the room was empty as requested she pressed a few buttons on the controls as she was soon faced with Brianna.

Looking over her friend and colleague she realized something was wrong, she couldn't see her face. Although her face was always covered when in the watchtower this however was completely different her entire face and body was covered in a large black cloak that seem to flare and fluff out like a dress at the waist covering all the way to her feet leaving nothing exposed.

Wearily moving closer to what she had assumed was a friend she quickly called out her name.

"Brianna? Brianna is that you?" she asked her hand hanging over mace for caution.

"Yes, now let's get moving there's not much time" she answered hastily making her to the door expecting Shayera to follow after her.

Following her out the door she walked two steps behind Batwoman watching her. It certainly sounded like Brianna but this had to be the most out of character thing she had ever done. What could she possibly be hiding behind the cloak that she couldn't hide better in the Batsuit.

Walking done the halls in a semi fast pace the two had reached the monitor room quickly an entered.

Scanning the room making sure only the head league members were there she made her way to the front on the monitors ignoring their curious and slightly weary stares she dropped the cloak from her body quickly stating "you've got 30 minutes"

The only thing going through Clark's mind when Brianna dropped the cloak and revealed herself was _'beautiful.'_

Standing there in front of the league as their jaws dropped more than they should in the last two weeks Brianna stood before them in a beautiful wedding dress. To say she was beautiful was an understatement, **A/N: the dress is from Beyonce's song 'Best thing I never had' look it** **up**. Her silky black her was twisted into two downward buns, her nails were finely manicured with gold tips her shoes were satin mid heel peep toe wedding shoes with glitter rhinestones. The dress she wore had a corset styled top embedded with small diamonds and crystals as the bottom fluffed out in two layers lined with gold. Her face held little make up not that she needed it, a smoky eye shadow of black and gold with light blush and clear lip gloss. Finishing off her look she wore a string of pearls with diamond sweet heart necklace in the middle with pearl earrings.

All in all Brianna was stunning her vacation was surely doing her well as her sun kissed tan and un-marred skin blended elegantly with the dress.

The first to recover from shock was Hal.

"So… um- we weren't interrupting something were we?"He asked his hands gesturing to her outfit asking what they all were thinking.

Clark felt his heart stop beating as the severity of the situation hit him. Brianna secretly being engaged and getting married wasn't too much of a stretch and definitely seemed like the type of lengths she would take to keep the Flash out of her wedding.

Different scenarios, chances and should a, could a, would a's flashed before his eyes and he soon regretted holding back his feelings for Brianna and never telling her.

The life they could've had flashed before his eyes, their first date, Valentine's day, 1st anniversary's, heart filled I love u's and eventually their engagement, their wedding and the first time they would ever make love. Those dreams were now dead how could he confess his undying love to a women that was already taken.

Thoughts of who the man was? And how'd they meet? Especially with Brianna's **'night job' **was he another hero? And did he treat her right? Brianna deserved a man that would worship her like a goddess and understand her needs, not leave her at home like a house wife she was too good for that.

Thinking over everything Clark wasn't going to stand by and watch the love of his life and potential mother of his children be stolen away not when he had a chance to make her happy. Waiting intently like the others Clark listened for the answer that could make or break him.

Looking over at Hal she answered he's question

"Actually yes I have a Vera Wang photo shoot in the next thirty minutes time is money"

"How'd you leave without anyone noticing?" Shayera asked, but thinking about what she had said she realized the stupidity of the question. This was Batwoman! You could have her pinned and surrounded against a wall with bazooka at her face and she'd still disappear un-noticed.

"Dick and Jason are stalling for time while the rest of the cast think I'm handling a phone conference" she stated.

Satisfied with her answer the league got started.

"Hal I need you hack into all security camera's surrounding 5 Pointz in New York City that's where their finally performance is taking place" Brianna commanded.

Rushing over to the control board to start typing he halted mid way "No prob- wait why can't you do it?" He questioned pointing at her.

"I have your years salary resting on my finger tips and I'm still on vacation, don't test me" she retorted gesturing to finely painted nails.

Raising his hands in surrender he did as she asked. Turning to speak to Clark she got half way in her sentence before all but screaming.

"Superman I'm going to need you to- Flash get that drink away or so help me!" she shouted her pointer finger aimed at him menacingly her eyes narrowed in the famous Bat glare.

The man in questioned who had recently walked through the door quickly and quite frightened raised his hands high over his hands his current fizzy drink spilled onto the floor as he slowly backed out the door not even questioning Brianna's state of dress.

As the door closed behind the Flash, satisfied that the potential murderer of her outfit was extinguished she received even more curious stares.

"This dress cost more than the entire watchtower" she said

Understanding what she meant the league kept quiet and did what they do best.

…**Time Jump…**

Time soon passed and Brianna's vacation had come and gone. The vacation had certainly done wonders for her even the villains in Gotham had noticed the Dark Knight was on top of her game and the Batsuit seemed to shine with certain renewal.

Walking into the Mount Justice Brianna's keen eyes searched the room. Finding what she was looking for she tapped the shoulder of a certain black haired young man. As the young boy turned to face her she spoke to him.

"Conner we need to talk" she commanded.

* * *

**Please Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot. Thanks to all who review, hope you enjoy this one I put a lot of thought into how the talk would go between Brianna and Conner since this a very important scene.**

* * *

No one's P.O.V

Somewhere near the shores of Happy Harbor two figures sat in a booth at a café, no words were spoken at least not yet. Sitting in the local café Conner stared at his cheese burger combo as if it held the secret to life.

Looking up at Batwoman or Brianna as he was told to call her, he silently wondered how he had gotten here. One minute they were at Mount Justice alone the next she had asked him if he was hungry and wanted to get a bite to eat, he just didn't understand it.

Why would a top notch hero like Batwoman carelessly reveal her secret identity to him, although he himself didn't understand the concept of having one he did know that it was important.

The woman in question carefully looked up at Conner her blues eyes taking in his body gestures and movements- he was nervous and painfully so.

"What's wrong, you don't like your food? you could always send it back-"

"No, no it's not that", cutting her off "it's just why did you bring me here?" he questioned a serious look etched onto his face, eyes full determination, curiosity and a deep longing. He wore a simple black T-shirt with a leather jacket and blue jeans his same old combat boots held is his feet.

While she herself wore a white blouse with a black blazer and designer business slacks and heels.

Leaning on her arms over the table she answered his question.

"Because I care about you Conner" she replied simply

" But why ?" Conner was even more curios than before as his heart soared at Brianna's proclamation. This woman before was completely different from the Batwoman he saw everyday at mount Justice, no this woman had eyes filled with such kindness and love he felt like he was drowning.

"Conner I understand that since you've escaped from Cadmus things have been hard on you from joining the team to learning about the world around you I feel that even after all you've accomplished and done since then that you still need a guide to help you".

Before Conner could open his mouth to she spoke the answer to his question.

"No it isn't Superman he has already missed his chance" she said "instead it's going to me, if you'll have me" leaning back in her seat she waited for his answer.

Picking up his slack jaw from the table he questioned her "But why me?" He replied, here was one of the world's greatest hero's who he believed he could do anything, offering to take him on as an apprentice he couldn't help but question her reasons.

"Because Conner I see potential in you, the potential to be a great hero I see in your eyes the determination my master saw in me when I needed guidance" she stated truthfully in her eyes she saw herself all those years ago in a Chinese prison when Ra al Ghul had come for her. A lost soul searching for their place in the world and the chance that could make or break them, only one chance was what she needed all those years and it had saved her life and it was the same chance she was giving to Conner a chance to prove he was more than Superman's clone.

"It's not just that Conner because if you do except my offer I wish to make our make our relationship much deeper than mentor and student, I want to adopt you as my son."

Staring at the hero now Conner felt like his heart was going to burst here it was everything he had dreamed and hoped for was right in front of him and all he had to do was say yes, but the words seemed un able to come out. No more lonely nights in the base no more second guessing on who he was because pretty soon he was going to be Conner Wayne Kent.

"What about Nightwing and the Justice League?"

"I don't care what the league thinks even you should know that by now and Dick is thrilled by the idea of another brother as are the others" she answered her tone a happy one as she already what his answer was going to be.

Processing on what she had just said "Wait, others?"

"I have three other son's Conner all who know about my 'job' and are well trained by me just like you will be. We've discussed this as a family Conner and we want you to be a part of it" holding out her hand. "Will you?"

Reaching out his hand to hers grasped it answer in a mantra "Yes"

Tears were soon rolling down Conner's cheeks as he was overwhelmed by the turn of his emotions. Crossing the table to sit right next to him she gently wrapped her arms around the slightly taller boy his head resting on her shoulder as she quietly soothed him. Her tone was quiet only loud that enough that they could hear each other.

"It's okay Conner, it's okay you'll never be alone again, I promise."

Lifting his head off her shoulder after he had calm down he spoke to her.

"I'm ready" his voice held no sign of doubt.

"I'm sure you are but I want to take this slow Conner for us to get to know each other better and to meet the family before you move to make sure that this is what you really want." She confirmed.

Nodding his head the two finally ate their food as the people watched on the board walk.

…**Time Skip… 2 months later.**

Truth be told they had taken their time in getting to know each other. Every weekend he spent time at the Wayne manor, either training with Batwoman or Dick he was learning all there was about The Wayne family. Alfred had soon become his favorite friend in the Wayne Manor teaching him the full layout of the grounds so he would never get lost to becoming his private tutor in his schooling and the proper behavior and etiquette he would need for all of Brianna's high society parties. He would soon be exposed to the public as Brianna's son and they would be hosting a party at the manor for him to mingle with some of the Gotham's and out of town big wigs.

Sitting down now at the Wayne family table as they just served dinner Conner couldn't believe how happy he was. Dick and Jason had quickly shown him the ropes in how the common boy acted from right to wrong to today's use of slang and mannerisms.

His favorite person to spend time with other than Brianna was Tim he was always inviting Conner to sit and watch Sesame Street with him and play with the young four year olds action figures. The two were often found by an old swing set that had been on the family grounds since Brianna was born. Tim cheering for Conner to push him higher while Conner enjoyed the brotherly bond they shared someone who wasn't afraid of his strength and didn't treat him differently.

Conner knew he would be eternally grateful for all the things Brianna had done for him especially when it had come to confronting Lex Luthor it was a moment he would never forget.

…_.Flashback…._

_It had been two weeks since Brianna had taken him in and he had already told her his greatest secret. No matter how hard he tried the guilt and lies had eventual gotten to him and after dinner in the Bat cave he had told and shown her the Shields and who he had gotten them from. He had expected Brianna to be furious with him, take back her promise and possibly kick him off the team but instead she simply hugged him and told them how trying to live up to everyone's expectations can cause confusion and result's to desperate measure's and that everyone tends to stray from the path but that the good thing was that he managed to admit his mistake and tell her about it. It was then did he give all of the 'shields' for her to examine and after wards the two had come up with a plan to return them to Luthor and get the message across that he didn't want or need them anymore. _

_It was the plan that brought them here now _

_Standing on the docks of Happy Harbor looking out at the ocean Conner patiently waited for 'him' to arrive. This was just like how he and Brianna planned it, looking over in the darkness of an abandon building he knew Brianna was there in the Tumbler Batsuit on ready in case anything happened. Turning his head heard the rumble of a car engine as the limo came to a stop he waited for the man he who made up half his DNA to step out of the car._

_Once Lex stepped out of the car he quickly greeted Conner with a crooked smile on his face._

"_Ahhh Conner so good to see you again, come to ask for more of these?" he questioned lifting the small lead box up to Conner revealing more 'Shields'. _

_Stepping back an inch he shook his head and dug his head into his pocket tossing the un-used 'shields' into the box at Luthor._

"_No I came to return these and to tell you that I don't them and I don't need you" his tone was even as he stood brave and tall in front of Lex._

_Laughing at what he thought was a joke Lex proceeded to move towards him only to be stopped short by Conner looking at the hand that had a firm grasp on his shoulder and the face of Conner he chuckled quietly to himself as he shrugged the hand off._

"_Ohhh I see you think that now that Brianna's taken you in you can just toss me aside. No Conner that's not how it works I am your father and you will do as I say! He commanded._

"_Your not my Dad!" He shouted "We may have the same genes but that doesn't mean you're my father never were never will be" he confirmed._

_Placing his hands behind his back Lex paced calmly in front of him. "I wonder what mommy dearest would have to say if she found out that her new son was actually a clone of the world's strongest man" he threaten. _

"_You wouldn't" feigning shock Batwoman was not doubt listening in on the conversation and he still needed to play his part. Brianna had told him that Lex had no idea that she was Batwoman and that made his threat invalid and them always one step ahead. _

"_Oh yes I would, what's it gonna be Conner" he said his head held out for Conner awaiting his answer._

_Steeling himself with a mask of indifference he gave his answer. "I'll take my chances" pushing Lex's offered hand aside._

_Face twisted in obvious anger he marched back over to climb into his car but before he could drive away he rolled down his window and spoke to Conner once more._

"_Don't think this is over once Brianna realizes the truth you'll come crawling back they all do" with that the car speeded away leaving him once again by himself_

_Looking in the same direction the car sped off to he soon felt a leather clad hand on his shoulder knowing who it was he put up no resistance and leaned into the touch for comfort._

"_You did well, I'm proud of you" Batwoman said her face gracing a gentle smile._

"_Couldn't have done without my great teacher" smiling back at her_

_No words were said as the two walked hand in hand to the tumbler and made their way back to Gotham. _

…_End Flashback… _

It was after that night did Conner start calling Brianna Mom. Eating his share of food at the table as the atmosphere settled into a happy one everyone fell into casual talk as laughing as Brianna fussed with Tim eating his vegetables. Hearing a small whimper to his left he turned his head down to face Ace the family's Great Dane begging for table scraps his head resting on Conner's lap giving him the puppy dog look knowing he'd never be able to resist. Sneaking a piece of steak of the table he gave it to the ever loyal dog as he petted his head.

Looking around the table that was practically glowing with life he couldn't help but wonder '_Is this what it's like to be happy?'_

…**Scene Change & Time Skip… **

M'gann had always been curious about Earth's culture and a little on the ditzy side but she knew something was going on. Something was definitely different with Conner but M'gann just didn't know what. It had been a total of three months since she had her suspicions **A/N:** **for some of you confuse with the dates and time Brianna went on vacation late April and it is now July. **

The rest of the team were curious too on what was wrong with the normally angry, anti-social boy who was now calm and more in tune with the team. The only who wasn't interested was NightWing and it was mostly because the two now seemed to be tied at the hip, but whenever he was questioned on it he gave cryptic answers and sly smiles.

The first few weeks he came in with better behavior the next his hand to hand combat and agility had improved the last straw for the team was when he came in wearing jet black military cargo pants combat boots and the usual black superman T-shirt but with silver instead of red matching the silver metal arm and shoulder guards with fingerless gloves. All in all Conner looked ready to face Darkseid himself.

Marching over to where NightWing and Conner were seated in the living room the group soon surrounded them. Before they could bombard the two with questions demanding answers they were cut off by Conner holding up his hand.

"Before you guys say anything I know I've been acting weird lately and it's because Batwoman has taken me on as an apprentice"

Now the team was even more confused than before.

"That and how would you guys like to be invited for my birthday party?"

To be continue

* * *

**Please Review…**

**P.S how many would like M'gann and Conner to be together as a couple or an OC I have leave it in the review **

**M'gann or OC. **


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot. Thanks for the reviews, the votes are in on either you want Conner to be with M'gann or an OC of mine. And due to carful thought on what you want and my decisions I've decided to split it down the middle. The OC will be introduced and in the reviews you will tell me who you prefer, the tables could go either way on who I want to be with Conner. Please enjoy.**

* * *

No One's P.O.V

**July 2****nd**** 8:00 pm Wayne Manor**

Adjusting the dark blue tie around his neck in the mirror Conner gave is clothes a once over. Dressed in the finest designer labels Conner wore a black tuxedo matching his three other brothers.

All in all Conner felt like a new man, things had been turning out well for the young hero. First he had gotten adopted by the world's greatest detective, next he had received a fully paid for scholarship to Gotham University.

Brianna had pulled some strings for Conner to be able to take all of his college freshman exams in one week. Passing all his necessary test and requirements Conner was notified that he would be starting his second year of College in September. It hadn't taken long for the press to find out that Brianna's newest son was a genius besides why wouldn't he be he was a Wayne now all he had to do was prove it to Gotham's rich and famous.

Giving himself a quick pep talk he walked out of the bathroom to meet his family in the hallway, the next flight of stairs leading to ballroom where anything he said could be used against him.

Dick had often described these parties as battle fields where showing a sign of weakness could get him killed. Remembering all that Alfred had taught him he straightened his shoulders and walked with an air of confidence Dick had showed him many times, he wouldn't let his new family down.

Reaching his destination he was met with approving eyes and wolf whistles.

"Well don't you clean up nicely" praised Brianna she herself dressed to impress as she held the youngest of the family's hand. Realizing who had just arrived Tim quickly rushed into the arms of Conner who was more than happy to carrier the baby bird. "Conner look nice" said Tim his small hands brushing over his new hair cut. The hair cut had been a simple brush of the hair where his bangs would on the left side of his face the rest brushed back giving him a sophisticated look. **A/N: think of Carlisle's hair in Breaking Dawn Twilight. **

"Thanks" smiling gently.

Walking to ballroom before they could enter they were stopped by Dick giving Conner a pair of sharp black rimmed glasses. They whole family even Alfred looking at him questioning him, for his answer he simply shrugged his shoulders and said "If Superman can do it so can he".

Satisfied with his answer they family walked inside gaining the attention of the entire ballroom. As people noticed their entrance they clapped and cheered, paparazzi wildly taking as many pictures as they could. As security made a perimeter around the family making their way to the prepared stage two pair of eyes watched Brianna closely.

…

Practically staring a hole into Brianna Clark was brought back to reality with a hard elbow jab to the stomach. "Oww!" Feigning pain knowing that the blow didn't really hurt he looked at his offender and partner Lois Lane whose face was twisted in obvious jealously.

"Having fun smallville?" she gritted out glaring her hardest glare at him and her mortal enemy Brianna Wayne. For once Lois was actually jealous although she would never seriously date Clark since there was only one man for her a 'Super'man at that but it didn't be she didn't like his attention.

For the past year he had stopped all advances on asking her out on dates and she was beginning to know why.

"Sorry" half heartedly apologized.

He wasn't really sorry but Lois didn't need to know that. How could anyone be sorry for staring at a vision of beauty like Brianna? The black one sleeve dressed hugged her in all the right places showing of her wonderful body as one side slit of the dress revealed a creamy thigh and leg as she glided across the room to welcome her guest and make her announcement. Clark remembered the moment when had first found out about Brianna's decision.

_Flashback _

_The sun shined brightly over the city of metropolis, cars buzzing and honking down the street people going to work or school, even its resident hero was preparing for the day_

_Finished tying his tie Clark made himself a cup of coffee as he got ready for work at the Daily Planet making sure that he had his news article ready he buzzed around his apartment picking up last minute things as the T.V that was on making back round noise came to sudden 'News Broadcast'_

_Sipping his coffee his ears were focused on the T.V as he proof read his work 'Yes folks it's been confirmed that billionaire genius Brianna Wayne has adopted a fourth son who goes by the name Conner Kent'._

_Spitting out his entire coffee onto his now ruined article he gasped for breath as he tried to stop his frantic coughing. Rushing over to the T.V he gripped for dear life as he yelled at the T.V_

"_More there has to more, when did she announce it?"_

'_Brianna Wayne will be holding a grand party at the Wayne manor tomorrow to properly introduce him to public eye as her son, anyone who's anyone will be attending this celebration.' _

_After hearing what was said his alarm clock went off signifying that he was late for work._

_Once arriving he was called into the Chief Editors office along with his usual partner Lois Lane. The two were quickly assigned the task of attending the party and finding all they can about who Conner was anything fit for the cover._

"_It's a sham I tell you, why would she adopt some kid off the street?"_

"_You said the same thing about Dick Grayson, Jason Todd and Tim Drake and look how they turned out there's obviously nothing going on" Clark answered defending Brianna's case._

"_You don't know that and here's our chance to finally figure it out" Lois made no room for argument as she headed to her desk._

_The two soon found themselves here at Wayne mansion they day on an emergency flight._

_Flashback End_

Looking at the family now as Brianna spoke over the microphone he couldn't help but noticed how different Conner looked. Clark almost didn't recognize him, looking at him now there were many differences in there civilian disguises while his tuxedo was form fitting and tailored Clark's was loose and baggy. Clark's glasses were square and coke bottled Conner's were slim and fashionable and much like Clark he didn't need them. Clark felt a surge of pride for Conner in how far he had come only to become disappointed and ashamed in himself for having nothing to do with him it was all Brianna doing. What right did he have considering he wouldn't even look at Conner in half the times they met or were near each other.

…

Once Brianna had finished greeting the guest it was official time for Conner to meet the guest and the Media. Flashes went off as people took pictures and many asked questions about him and how he and Brianna met. It wasn't strange on how Brianna adopted him what was strange was how old he was Conner was practically an adult by human standards.

Dick and Jason were kids when Brianna adopted them and Tim himself was still just a baby. So how the relationship itself was made was odd.

Knowing that these were the most crucial questions that would be asked Brianna and Alfred had set up a line of answers that Conner had memorized and the perfect back story.

Conner and Brianna met when Brianna had apparently seen Conner from her car one night begging for spare change and looking for job applications to pay his way through college. With no home or family Brianna had first taken him out to eat at a local diner. Once getting to know each other and seeing Conner's genius, determination and potential to become something great and lead a better life, she had taken him under wing and adopted him. Many questioned _her true reasoning only to have her answer be. _

'_Conner was just a bright young man looking for a chance and I gave him that chance. If I had simply left him that day and never looked back, he would have ended up like most Gotham youths. Leading a life of crime, squandering his talents and eventually ending up behind bars, that's life he would have lived and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let that happen.'_

The press ate it up like starving dogs with a piece of meat. One guy was even crying, as the crowd soon calmed down Conner was able to move through easily as he quickly won the hearts and attention of Gotham.

Moving away from a group of Gotham richest heiresses just about Conner's who had dubbed him to extremely handsome. He was saved by Tim's adorableness he had wanted Conner to take him to Brianna.

Saying goodbyes he turned from them wiping sweat from his forehead as he catch his breath. Dick had been right this was a battle field. The group had practically molested Conner through his suit and if they had their way he would most likely be topless by now.

Finally finding his family at a nearby corner table he made his way over Tim in hand.

"Well, well, well looks like you might have some competition Dick" Brianna's voice held humor in it as she sat crossed legged in her seat Alfred standing dutifully behind her.

"Hey as long as it's not me they're after I'm good" Dick replied his hand help up in mock surrender he leaning back in his chair, Jason laughed good heartedly next to him. Jason and Dick had been the resident eye candy before him and still were as many younger girls with rich parents stared at them like raw meat.

"I'll never doubt your word again" handing Tim to Brianna "I nearly thought one of them was going to attack me" the family shared a quick laugh as close friend joined the conversation.

"And it's those exact reasons I keep the good Cap' here on a tight leash"

The owner of the voice was no other than Toni Stark herself as she held the arm of Captain America Aka Steve Rogers. The two had been married for nearly five years, but had been together since after year they first met. Steve was dressed like most of the men black tuxedo's and bow ties.

While Toni herself was dressed in a red sweetheart evening gown with a low back as the Arc Reactor served as her only piece of jewelry besides gold earrings the blue light bouncing off her dress making her a beacon to be spotted miles away.

Turning her teasing gaze over to Conner "My, my, don't we look mature" gesturing to his suit she began to playfully adjust his tie and fussed up his hair.

"Toni leave him alone" begged Steve as he pulled his wife back knowing how crazy she got when let loose, he gave an apologetic smile to Conner as the two shook hands.

"Good to see you again Conner"

"Same here"

It was not the first time Conner had met the two leaders of the Avengers especially since they were considered family as well. Once Conner had gotten comfortable enough to sleep at Manor on the weekends instead of the Mount Justice he was quickly introduced to the Avengers.

Taking a private jet they had made it to New York in no time. Meeting other Hero's that weren't from the Justice league was exciting, Conner and Steve had hit off quickly Steve knowing what it was like to be an awkward teenager that never seemed to fit in right. The two often bonded through sparring matches where for the first time Conner wasn't afraid of seriously hurting his opponent. Steve could easily take a hit and brush it off his own moves causing damage as well.

There was only three people, four if you counted Superman who Conner could let loose on. The first being Steve the second was Thor and the last was Bruce but only when he was the Hulk.

Conner had learned many skills from the Avengers that he would have never learned with the league. Natasha or Black Widow became a second mentor to him as she taught him higher levels of combat and how to shoot or disarm numerous guns. Clint showed him the art of stealth, sharp shooting and archery. The two were often found in the air vents or in Hawkeyes secret nest practicing stakeouts or long distance shooting.

Toni often taught him about mechanics and the inner workings of the iron man suit the programming for Cadmus sucking it up like a sponge.

Thor was the most fun to hang out with in Conner's opinion. Thor himself knowing nearly nothing about Earth, the two bonded by learning from each other and doing new things together. Thor would often share things about Asgard with Conner such as the art of war and a warrior's patience. It came as quite the shock when the two were found in living room watching the Harry Potter movie trilogy.

Even Coulson had gotten attached to Conner teaching him lots on computers, hacking of course playing it cool. Fury didn't care as long as he didn't destroy anything or distract anyone from their work.

The most remarkable person who had the most impact on Conner's anger issues and behavior was Bruce. Spending hours at a time with scientist, the two were often found meditating, drinking tea or doing deep breath exercise, the first few times Conner had found the treatments to be stupid and a waste of time only to find them working.

JARVIS was just like Alfred to Conner always willing to help and had a sharp sense of humor. Conner felt like family with the Avengers, more so than with Young Justice but they were still his friends

….

Listening to her husband for once she left him alone only to bring up the subject of Conner's birthday. "Fine but expect more jabs at the birthday party" she warned playfully only to be interrupted.

"I'm sorry but what party?" the man in question was no other than Lex Luthor. Brianna had been expecting him knowing he would show himself eventually. Quickly putting on her public mask she stood to greet him.

"So glad to see you Lex, you see where having a small get together to celebrate Conner's birthday this 4th of July" she answered truthfully. "And we'd like to keep it hush hush of you don't mind" she whispered playfully winking at him fingered pressed to her lip in a shushing motion.

"But of course by lips are sealed "he promised " But I would also like to attend this secret in hopes of getting to know Conner better, I'm quite interested in him"

Knowing she couldn't directly say no to him she agreed, giving the time date and location. Once Lex once gone he remained at the party no longer spoke to the family only sending Brianna lustful looks across the room as he eyed her up and down. Nothing about her escaped his gaze as he watched move gently around the room his eyes focused on what Clark would call her 'sugary sweet ass.' If there's one thing he and Clark agreed on it was that Brianna was a beautiful women that they both wanted for themselves.

The party soon came to end as the workers cleaned up and people left saying their goodbyes. Brianna held a sleeping Tim who was soon taken away from her by Dick leaving to put him too bed.

As the last of the guest left the mansion before she herself could go to bed after a late night of patrols in Gotham she felt a man grab he wrist a turn to face him.

Facing Clark she already knew what he was going to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you never cared about what he did before why would you care now?"she answered harshly, the words striking pain into Clark's heart.

"The League is going to find out about this sooner or later"

"Of course they are, I was going to tell them tomorrow anyway" Once finished she left no room for argument as she left Clark standing at the door of the mansion.

…**.Time Skip..July 3****rd ****9:00pm Watchtower.**

Sitting at the table Brianna was bombarded with questions and demands on what was going on.

"I can't believe you would do something so reckless!" Diana voice held air of disbelief and anger as her fist tightened over the table.

"I can" Hal answered.

"No offense Brianna but Conner is a bit un-stable and you mentoring is the best course of action" Shayera compromised her tone of voice gently as she tried reason with her friend.

"And what would you have me do? Leave him to wander blindly on his own that's not the best course of action either" Batwoman said.

"He has the team-"

"That's not enough"

"I'm sorry Brianna but I just can't agree with this, your not suited to take care of him" Diana planted her hands on the table as she stood from her seat, trying to look intimidating.

"Oh really then, well I'm sorry Diana but how many adolescent children have you taken in and cared for and trained" she shot back standing to meet Diana's eye level, sending an equally imposing stance.

Silence

"That's what I thought"

"What about his anger how are you going to deal with that when he gets out of control" Diana questioned.

"There's no better anger management coach then the Hulk himself" she reasoned sitting down once again.

"No matter what you guys say or think Conner is staying with me and I refuse to leave him alone. Someone has to look after him and if Clark or none of you will do it, then I will. I bet that none of even know even know that Lex has been seeing Conner and giving him these."

Pulling out a spare 'Shield from her utility belt she held it up for the league to see, she had saved one for Batwoman reasons as she handed it to Superman.

"What are these?"He questioned, his hands rubbing over the familiar 'S' the exact one he wore on his chest so proudly.

"Special power enhancers, your powers in fact, Lex has been giving them to Conner for months probably since he joined young justice most likely. Conner puts one on like a patch he immediately gains all your powers but only for a temporary time."

"When did he-? But why? How?" he stumbled

"You left a piece of meat out to dry Clark of course a stray dog is going to sink its teeth into it" she answered her tone stating the obvious.

"That's the last one of them Conner returned the others to Lex and isn't planning on taking anymore from him. I'll let you keep that as a reminder" standing up to leave the room she pulled something else from her belt.

Tossing a white envelope at him he caught a looked at it questionably

"It's an invitation to Conner's birthday party to tomorrow, you are to be there dressed as a civilian and with a suitable present for him or I will castrate you." She commanded

Before he could speak, he suddenly went quite and weak as Brianna pulled out a kryptonite laced dagger from her belt showing it to him.

"I mean it" she growled. Putting it away back in its lead sheath with a swish of the cape she left the now quite meeting room the door shutting behind her.

"Wait, where's my invite?" Flashed asked to no one in particular.

…**. July 4****th**** 5: 30pm Wayne Manor… **

Standing in front of the Wayne mansion the young justice gang couldn't help but stare at the house.

"Dude this place is huge!" Wally exclaimed his face filled with excitement "Why didn't Dick tell us this place is amazing"

"I can't believe he lives here now" M'gann her voice held sadness as she missed Conner's form trudging around the base when it was just him and her.

"Damn wish Batwoman would adopt me" Artemis joked but even she was amazed by the grandiose of the house.

"Conner's our friend we should be happy for him" joined the always optimistic Kaldur.

Wasting no more time the group quickly walked up the steps as Kaldur rang the doorbell and knocked, presents in hand for the birthday boy.

They did not have to wait long as Alfred soon opened the door greeting them.

"Good evening I am Alfred Pennyworth at your service" bowing low at the waist he let them in "I assume you are here for young master Kent's birthday party."

"And they have a butler!" screamed Wally as he just about looked ready to explode.

"Yes we are, where is the party anyway?" asked Artemis eyes wandering the empty foray.

"If you follow right this way the party is being held outside by the pool"

Following the ever loyal butler they soon found themselves outside to the back of Wayne manor where the party was held. The red, silver and blue streamers were hung on the nearby trees as balloons tied to every chair as they celebrated the freedom of America and the freedom of Conner Wayne Kent.

Conner did not want a large party so it was family and close friends. Even so the backyard seemed to come alive with its own magic. Steve cooking steaks on the grill while Clint, Coulson,and Natasha played poker at a round table on the grass pool side, a shady umbrella shielding them from the evening sun. Swimming in the pool was Thor himself with Tim, James Stark the five year old son of Toni and Steve Rogers and his own son Balder Odinson. His wife Jane Foster sat with Toni and Bruce discussing recent discovers of science.

Jason, Dick and Darcy a friend of Jane played a game of volleyball on the grass. Every looked happy and enjoying themselves. Ace and Wolf seemed to get along as the two chased each other around the yard.

There were also two large buffet tables on the outdoor patio full of food that was being checked over by the birthday himself and two other girls the young justice team could not recognize.

Spotting his friends Conner quickly made his way over to them to girls following after him.

"Hey, glad you guys could make it"

"Dude, do you know that the Avengers at your birthday party?" Wally exclaimed his eyes boring into Conner's as he gripped him for dear life.

"Um, yeah?"

"This. Is .Awesome! " Wally screamed drawing the attention of all the other party goers. Before he could speed of to most likely tackle Captain America he was pulled back by the shirt, Artemis being the culprit.

"Will you relax and stop acting like a dork" demanded Artemis.

"It's okay it's how most people act when they see us anyway" spoke one of the girls. She was the exact same age as Dick but a head shorter than he was. Her hair was a dark brown pulled into downward ponytails with chocolate colored eyes. Porcelain skin with a slight tan, she had a strong build much like Artemis due to special 'hobby' of hers as she wore a white denim shorts a light blue flannel shirt with blue converses. All in all she was very pretty and she was often told that by a constant admirer of hers.

Dick and Jason soon stopped their game and came over to the group of teens joining in on the conversation.

"Sup guys I see you've met the world's greatest cousin" Dick stated proudly arm thrown over shoulder.

"Cousin?" asked Artemis.

"My mom's Toni Stark or Iron Man if you prefer, my names Penelope Parker by the way but everyone just calls me Penny." She stated a gentle smile on her face as she shook hands with each of the members.

"Yep, our sister from another mister" Jason fondly spoke. His arm soon joined Dick's around Penny's shoulder as they sandwiched her.

"Wait I don't understand, how can you guys be cousins if Toni stark and Brianna aren't related?" M'gann questioned she had been on earth for a while but certain things she didn't understand.

"It means our moms our so close we might as well be family" Jason answered

"Oh" M'gann blushed in embarrassment.

"And the last name?" Wally asked

"Adopted" Penny stated with a shrug of the shoulder.

"Yep and this is Solaris" introduced Conner pulling the other girl forward to meet his friends she was completely silent up till now but her general appearance could make stand out in any crowd. A hand placed on the middle of her back as he slightly pushed her forward smiling down at her.

"Hi nice to meet you my names Sunny Adams but everyone calls me Solaris" she greeted. The only way to describe her was other worldly gorgeous. Her hair was a beautiful fiery color as the main part was bright red much brighter than Wally's and M'gann's it almost looked artificially colored. Going down her went into orange than into yellow as the tips were pure white, when moving her hair it almost looked on fire. Her skin was a sun kissed tan as her as the most noticeably feature about her were a bright blue that could only be describe as a fire in its true form. Eyes were nearly glowing as her knee length hair caught in sun her body glowing with a type of warmth this girl truly lived up to her name.

She was dressed in white denim shorts black gladiator sandals gold hoop earrings and blue tank top highlighting her eyes.

Shaking everyone hands they stunned by how beautiful she was, M'gann was even jealous of her. The two were obviously close how she didn't know but intended to find out.

The gang was soon shown to an empty table sitting down Conner's present were taken by Alfred and placed with the other gifts by the buffet table.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Wally arms over the table he was eager to learn more about Conner's new found life.

Looking over at Solaris he smiled fondly at her "We met at the S.H.I.E.L.D during one of Solaris's training runs" he answered.

Conner remembered exactly how it happened, while Penny showed him around the shield base at that point she wasn't Penny she was Spiderman much like her mother everyone knew she was a girl but still kept the name.

While passing one of the training rooms the two had stopped to check one. Penny and Solaris had been friends since she had joined S.H.I.E.L.D., seeing her for the first Conner like most were utterly enraptured by her beauty she was wearing white shorts lined with a gold color at the seams. On right side of the shorts there was a yellow sun sown into it with the Shield logo in black. Yellow sash tied at the waist as the white cropped top she wore stopped under her breasts going up in an arrow shape much like Artemis. The sleeves were long and flowed out while holes were cut into the shoulders a yellow sun placed into the middle of her chest. White thigh-high leather boots with a black and gold buckle on the top held her feet as a white sash much like the one around her waist pulled back her hair.

She wore no mask un-like most Hero's her general appearance making her stand out anywhere anyway. The suit was built by shield out of a high tech mesh material so it fit her glove showing off all her natural curves.

Watching behind the safe zone with Penny, targets appeared in front of her as her hair and eyes glowed brightly a white fire emerged from her hands as she shot at each and every target not missing a beat. Her feet had been lifted from the grown as she flew into the center of the room once finished with target practice she placed her hands together as a bright light glowed between her fingers.

Expanding her fingers he saw what she was holding in her hands, it was the sun – not the sun in the sky but a sun no less. It glowed brightly putting off its own heat as it turned a floated in her hand before she clasped her hands together extinguishing the flame.

Conner was amazed at what he had seen- sure he had seen and met plenty of fire user but non like hers.

It didn't take long for her to spot him staring and she had greeted him with a simple wave.

It didn't take long for a friendship to form between them as he started visiting the heli-carrier just to see her. Sunny was much like Toni stark, sarcastic and witty with just arrogance that you found it endearing. People were often drawn to Solaris by nature and like the Sun with planets in the sky people revolved around her.

Conner soon began picking up feelings for her and would often think of her as his own personal sun. Often giving her cute nicknames such as Red, Sunshine or even Star, he would often compare their relationship with his and M'gann's. Although he had never official asked her out people would always comment that they were a cute couple. And much like Superman he too drew his power from the sun and Solaris was his own personal ray of light.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much hope you enjoyed this chapter there will be a part 2. I worked so hard on this chapter my brain is fried like scrambled eggs. I own nothing except my OC's, Sunny, James Stark and Balder Odinson. I've introduced Conner's potential lover let me know what you think with your reviews no flames please. Remember things could go either way people let me know with your votes.**

**M'gann or Sunny**


End file.
